A dream, a blue box, and Emyrs
by TurquoiseBookWorm
Summary: The Lady Morgana was having dreams about a man who thinks bow ties are cool, and meets his two friends. Why is he here? And what is so strange about this man? Let us read to find out. Currently on HAIUTS
1. Prolouge

Prologue

It was a storming night. The lighting was striking hard, and a sleeping Lady Morgana was tossing and turning in her bed. She was having those dreams again. In her dream she saw a man coming out of a blue box with a women that had red hair, and an awkward boy that was holding the women's hand.

Then, she saw the man again giggling to each other. She also dreamt that Merlin was following her around! That stalker! Merlin didn't know that she dreamt that he was following her, she just didn't show. She was also flattered that Merlin was following her too.

Next, she saw the man holding out something. A sonic skew driver. The man said with such gusto. And then, her dream went black.

She woke up with a scream while Gwen was coming threw the door.

"What is it? Was it another dream?" Gwen asked with alarm

"Oh, it was just a dream." Morgana was trying to muster a smile. But she knew it wasn't just a dream


	2. The Three figures

**"Great we are in the middle of no where!"**

* * *

The TARDIS was shaking violently. It was tossing and turning while the Doctor was trying to fix the ship. "Doctor, can you explain all this?" Amy asked with a no-nonsence-and-playing around-voice that she sometimes used on Rory. Poor Rory was in the back of the TARDIS holding onto a beam. "Amy ,I don't know. She might me in a mood, but I'm trying to fix that."The Doctor assured her. "Please let it not be a time where you get kicked out of the TARDIS because of an alien ship!" Amy cried.

Suddenly, the TARDIS stopped shaking. Rory was looking like he was going to throw up, and Amy and Doctor were trying to find out what they were. "Where are we?" Amy asked with curiosity as she let go of the control panel. "Seems like we're in Camelot." The Doctor said, smiling his perfect smile. "Like from the Arthurian legends, right?" Amy said with shock. "It seems that they were true after all." The Doctor laughed," Now let's go and find it, shall we?"

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory all scrambled into the woods. "Ouch",cried Rory,"I hit a prickle bush!" "Well Rory, there is a lot of plants and prickly bushes." The Doctor said while scanning their location with the handy sonic screwdriver. "Well, that really helped, thank you." Rory mumbled sarcastically. "Come on then." Amy grabbed Rory's hand, and dragged him behind her and The Doctor.

* * *

**"Come on Merlin!"**

* * *

"Come on Merlin! We don't have all day!" cried Arthur as he was riding on his horse while his "idiot" of a servant was bumbling with all the luggage behind his master. "I'm trying." Merlin replied while trying to catch breath. It was a long hike and he got poked more than once on a prickle bush. He wondered where and how long they hiked. It seemed like hours before Arthur found a good place to hunt. Merlin collapsed in exhaustion while in the process of dropping almost everything that he packed for the trip. "Shh." The Prince whispered. Merlin looked to see a moving branch, and Arthur setting up his cross-bow. He shot a warning, and just by then, Merlin heard a scream from the shot.

All of a sudden, three figures jumped out of the bushes. Arthur and Merlin were both shocked, because there was a man who was wearing some petticoat and something on his chest was in a shape of a bow, there was a woman who was wearing pants, a shirt, and some neck wear, then there was a man who couldn't be described well expect for the fact he was awkward like Merlin was expect or the fact that he liked to use the term lanky.

"Hello, my name is Arthur, prince of Camelot, and this is my staring servant, Merlin." Arthur said with a confident tone. The girl in the neckwear smiled broadly while the man next to her turned bright pink around his nose. Then the man in the weird petticoat said," I'm the Doctor, this Amy, and this is Rory." "Nice to meet you, now what are you doing in this forest?" Arthur asked, trying not sound rude to these travelers. "Oh, we were going to your beautiful kingdom called Camelot, am I right?" The Doctor replied with a turn with his fingers. "Well since I accidentally tried to you shoot you all, I could convince my father to let you weary travelers stay. By the way, what are you wearing?" Arthur pointed at The Doctor's bow tie. "Oh, this?", The Doctor gestured at the bow tie," This is a bow tie. Bow ties are cool." "Yes very," Arthur looked perplexed," Well, Merlin's donkey is on the hill tied up near a tree. I hope you can squeeze the three of you on it.""Thank you." The Doctor replied. "So, does that mean that I have to walk?" Merlin asked his master. Arthur nodded.

* * *

**"Welcome to Camelot!"**

* * *

It seemed like Amy and The Doctor was going to ride on the donkey while Merlin and Rory had to walk all the way to Camelot which meant that their feet were sore, but they had some time to mingle. Rory learned that Merlin was Arthur's servant, and he lived with the court physician while Merlin found out that he was married to Amy, and he was traveling with his wife and Doctor.

By the time they got there, almost everyone stared at the guests. "Come! You'll love your visit!" Arthur said with some enthusiasm that made Merlin want to roll his eyes.

When they got into the castle, Uther was surprised to see three guests that looked very odd. Right beside of him was the shocked Morgana who shocked for another reason. But instead, he walked to his son and hugged him like he normally did. Then he looked at three young fellows, and asked Arthur,"" Arthur do you know who these three people are?" Arthur nodded," This is Amy, Doctor, and Rory." "They both put up their hands waiting for Uther to shake them. Uther shook hands with the boys, and kissed Amy's hand.

"Father, these people are weary travelers that were trying to hike to Camelot. So, while I was out hunting, we stumbled upon them." Arthur told them," Well, I hope we could give them some lodging." "Very well, we will give Guinevere the task of putting them into the guest rooms."Uther said. "Thank you." Amy said while Rory was turning pale. "It seems that your friend has gotten a bit pale. Why don't you three get a check up from me." Gaius said. "Thank you." Rory mustered.

* * *

**"Is that ****unusual?"**

* * *

When they got into Gaius's room. Gaius checked their heart rate, hearing, and gave Rory some medicine. As soon as they gave their thanks to the physician,they closed the door behind them finding the servant, Gwen.

As soon as they left, Gaius whirled around to see Merlin. "Merlin, where did your friends come from?" He asked, raising a white eyebrow at the young man. "They got threaten by an arrow that Arthur shot." Merlin replied. "Oh, well than Merlin, one of the men had two hearts. Is that unusual?" "Yes, I guess so." Merlin stammered. "I have a bad feeling Merlin." Gaius whispered,"Try to find something a the Library." Merlin nodded. What was with Arthur's new found friends?

* * *

**Yay, it's done! Thanks to my two followers! I hope that you liked this chapter! Please comment if you want!**


	3. DoctorDoctor Who?

**_Stupid_ me!**

* * *

Merlin came into the library quietly. He didn't want to make any sound. He didn't want to go to he library and face the wrath of Arthur. He was doing so great when his hip met with a bookshelf, and there was a _clump._ The librarian heard the noise and cried, "Who is it?" Merlin did a spell and the rush of energy and the rush of gold creeping into his irises made the man fall asleep.

_Where is it?_ He thought, scanning bookshelves and books alike. To Merlin, it seemed like an endless pattern without any end. Until he came across a blue covered book with little squares on the front. Merlin blew of the dust and cobwebs and opened the book, crossing his fingers.

There it was, it was titled

_The Time-lord_

_Written by Graives flinch._

_There was this creature who had a blue box._

_ He called it The TARDIS, the finest ship in the galaxy._

_He has two hearts but looks like a human._

_ He said he traveled threw time and space with his faithful companion/granddaughter._

_ I do not know if there is more of his species. Was it magic, or something else? I hope I get to this discovery later in my study._

On the back of the page there was this blue box. It looked like nothing Merlin had ever seen before. He looked on the date, and it was written about one-hundred years ago. Gaius would never believe this!

* * *

**'Don't Blink'**

* * *

Morgana's eyes grew heavy. She didn't want to get those nightmares again! But the world turned black, and she had her dream.

The man with the blue box was telling her to keep her eyes closed, and should never blink because he called it "A weeping angel" It was horrifying before she had to close her eyes. They were like angel statues but more creepier and made her almost weepy.

She wanted to open her eyes again. She never knew were she was, but there was a voice that said the directions on were to go. 'But it's so dark,Doctor!' she whined to the voice. 'Your safe with me Morgana, and you will always be. But I just have one exception, Don't Blink!' Some how Morgana believed in him , and kept listening to him.

She woke up to the sound of his strangely calming voice that made her go back to sleep.

* * *

**"Doctor...Doctor Who?"**

* * *

Morgana couldn't take it any longer. She was racing to The Doctor's chambers when Merlin stopped her. "Good morning m'lady." "Good morning Merlin. I was off to speak to our guests... in private." She hesitated for a second there, she thought Arthur had put Merlin up to this, but Merlin smiled and passed her by. She was walking up to the Doctor's chambers when she almost ran to him and to his friends.

"Ah Lady Morgana I presume." The Doctor said, straightening his little bow(bow-tie). "Oh I'm fine. I was just wondering if you would like to have a friendly little private talk with me. Would your companions mind?" Morgana asked. "No not at all." Amy replied. The two ladies smiled at each other and then looked up to see the doctor. "Great! Will you follow me please?" Morgana gestured towards the halls. The Doctor nodded hesitantly and then shot a glare with Amy. Amy just shrugged, and linked both of her arms with Rory's as they walked up the halls.

It was pretty silent. Morgana told him were to turn and what part of the castles are of limits. Morgana finally wanted to break the ice and then blurted out," So, Gwen is your servant,right?," The Doctor nodded and then Morgana added," She's my full time servant. She is very loyal. She will also be loyal to you too." The Doctor smiled at Morgana but the lady was still unfazed,"Ah, here we are!"?

She pointed towers an empty room. " Is this your room?" He asked while Morgana was closing the door. " No, this is an empty room where I usually think alone. It's so un-visited that even the king himself does not go here, but that is not the point. I have come here to ask you some questions." "What kind of questions?" he asked. "Well, do you know the subject of a weeping angel?" Morgana raised her eyebrow. The doctor looked flabbergasted," How do you know that?" " I just do." Morgana answered back.

"Do you have a crack in the wall?"

"No, why do you think that?"

"Cause, I just do!" The doctor mimicked.

"So, you are saying that you make cracks in the walls?"

"No, why do say that?"

"Mr. Bow, huh?"

"Oh, you make think your a lady but I am much bigger than Camelot!"

"Is that so? Are you saying that you are an _alien_?"

"No, but-I-"

Morgana inturrpeted," You are!"

"But-I"

"Oh, and one more question."

"What is it?" You could already tell that The Doctor was frustrated.

It was the promising two words,"Doctor...Doctor Who?"

**Sorry for the long wait guys! How did you like this chapter? It's ****all friendship. Do not worry. But there will be Rory and Amy moments. Also some faint Gwen and Arthur. Hoped you liked it! **


	4. The Ponds follow the royal couple

**"Fine,you?"**

* * *

"Hey, Gwen!" cried Arthur has he was walking towards the servant. Gwen smiled when she saw Arthur,"How are you, your highness?" "Oh Gwen, please stop it with the preppy royal stuff." He said. Gwen just laughed and asked,"What is it, _Arthur_, that you wanted to speak about?" "Oh, how do you think of our guests?" Arthur asked. "They are just lovely, but the one with the floppy hair that was wearing that bow on his neck, was a bit too busy, but he paid me compliment." She replied remembering the events that happened last night.

_It was some laundry she had to do. She came up to the chamber and saw Rory and Amy having a conversation while the Doctor, was it his name was working on something. 'I have the laundry." she said. 'Good dear, why do you make yourself a cup of tea' he replied to the serving girl. Gwen just looked at him puzzled but smiled and walked away._

"So, how are you?" He asked. Gwen snapped out of the memory,"Fine, you?" It became awkward., but Arthur smiled and offered," I heard that Morgana needed some new fabrics. Come join me and Merlin." "That is very sweet of you, but why do you need to go to the market?" Gwen asked. "Oh, getting some new chain mail, but, are you going?" Arthur raised his eyebrow and Gwen just giggled,"Of course, prince!"

In the background was Rory and Amy watching the whole thing.

* * *

**"Rory, lets go follow them!"**

* * *

"Rory, this is so romantic!" Amy cried. "W-what is romantic?" Rory replied with vacant expression on his face. "When I was young, I used to read the Authiran legends! Gwen and Arthur were married and were in love, but Lancelot... where is Lancelot?" Amy asked to herself," Never mind that, Rory, Lets go follow him!" "Yay." Rory mumbled sarcastically. "Oh Rory, we're going to back to a market place _without_ the Doctor. So we have some alone time _together!"_ Amy said. "Yay!" Rory replied with a now upbeat tone.

They were walking up the castle when they bumped into Merlin. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to!" Merlin mumbled. "Oh no it's fine. Arn't you supposed to be with Arthur?" She asked. "Oh no.. ugh!" And Merlin went off.

* * *

**"Oh Arthur, don't be so hard on Merlin!"**

* * *

Merlin was raided with pink cloths and smells of perfume with the occasional smell of bread. He was running, almost spilling some paint on some silk, and almost stepping over chickens. Until finally, he reached Arthur and Gwen. "Were were you?" Arthur asked accusingly. "Oh, um, was busy with your chain mail." Merlin said, looking down at the cobble stone streets. "Really? Well you are being doubled the laundry." Arthur replied with an icy glare. "Oh Arthur, don't be so hard on Merlin." Gwen cooed, locking her arms with his. That made Arthur blush. Merlin giggled but stopped when he met Arthur's glare.

* * *

**"Oh Merlin, this might be a bad idea"**

* * *

Merlin came home, tired and hungry. His legs felt wobbly from all that metal and silk. He had watched Gwen and Arthur flirt which made his stomach flip. "How are you Merlin?," Gauis asked,"Did you get the mangrove that I needed?" Merlin handed him the mangrove and sat down on his bed. "Oh, you forgot to ask this." Merlin handed him the page that Merlin found in the library. "Graivis Finch, the man that everyone thought was crazy, but he made amazing discoveries. Like how to wield the power of a sorcerer into a stick which made the wand using many exotic ingredients." Gaius said putting up his reading glasses. He read the page and mumbled a few things, then turned back to Merlin. "Oh, Merlin, this might be a bad idea,"Gauis looked at Merlin," Morgana needs to stay away from the Doctor!"

**Guys sorry this took so long! Next chapter might have some Mergana. I do not know... yet!**


	5. Weeping angels and an awkward breakfast

**"Merlin, what was that for?"**

* * *

Morgana looked at herself in the mirror. Her black hair was flowing down her back with the flowing green dress that matched her eyes. "Doctor, doctor who?" was the thought that was wrecking up her mind. She finally came out of her of her chambers was walking up to have breakfast when Arthur,Uther, and three guests. She was walking in the halls until she bumped into Merlin. "I am so sorry m-" Merlin accidentally kissed Morgana on the lips. "Merlin, what was that for?" Morgana asked flustered. " I am so sorry, it was an accident!"Merlin pleaded. "Oh, Merlin, don't worry about it, I completely trust you." Morgana replied, looking down at the floor the rest of the way.

* * *

**"So, sir what is your occupation?"**

* * *

Uther smiled when Morgana came in. He was surprised that Morgana was blushing. Gwen recognized this and looked towards Morgana looking worried. Morgana nodded towards her, nodding. Gwen smiled and went back to poring everyone their drinks. Morgana sat beside Arthur, there were two empty chairs and she was too nervous to sit beside the doctor. Then she heard a cry,"So sorry we're late! We got lost!" "Oh do not worry, it's a huge castle after all."Arthur said to the flustered Amy. Amy and Rory nodded, signaling their thank you.

Uther looked towards the man in a tweed jacket,"I have a question." "Go on." The Doctor replied. "So, sir, what is your occupation?"Uther asked while munching on an apple. "I do many things. 1. I'm a healer 2. I can name you your neighboring kingdoms alphabetically. 3. I know a lot about your history." The Doctor replied,"Do you also have any bananas?" Morgana and Arthur couldn't surpass their giggling.

* * *

**"Lady Morgana knows something!"**

* * *

Back in Rory, Amy, and The Doctor's room, Rory was discussing what the conditions of Camelot's health was. "I mean, they have water that goes threw sewers. There can be some unsanitary materials going threw thous pipes." Rory lectured. "Um, Rory, sorry to interrupt, but the Doctor is worrying me." Amy pointed towards him. He was sitting on his chair looking at the fireplace. He was slouched on the chair with his hands on his chin and overlooking the fire. "Are you okay?" Amy asked. "Lady Morgana knows something!" He yelled into the fire. "The girl that gave you that talk?" Rory asked. Doctor nodded. "What did she say?" "Something about a weeping angel I presume." The Doctor said. "How did she know that?" Rory asked. "To be honest, Roy I don't know." He replied,"But we need to find out."

* * *

**"Weeping angels." **

* * *

Uther and Arthur were talking about politics and food supplies until a guard pushed open the door. "What is it?" Uther asked in an annoyed voice. "King Uther you have to see this!" cried the guard. Of course one of the guests wanted to see it too, and Uther agreed for him to go with him. When they got there, these men were either stone or there were people that were done. They examined the remains of the men and the Doctor whispered,"Weeping angels." "What was that again?" Arthur asked.

When The Doctor came back for the castle he quickly rushed to Morgana's chambers and was knocking loudly and was yelling,"HELLO?" Until finally Morgana opened the door,"Yes?" "Come on, if you want to save your people come with me and RUN!" The Doctor grabbed on to Morgana's rest and she had to run with her, but Merlin was following them.

**This is the chapter were everything goes to place stay tooned for the next chapter**


	6. HAUTIS :(

**As most of you read from the description. I have decided to take a break from this story. It is just that I am getting writers block and I can't get anything onto the screen. I am so sorry for the inconvenience**

**-Turquoise Bookwormxx**


End file.
